Finding Our Wings
by Me The Charmer
Summary: Life continues on after 5th year, but with Voldemort about, there no time for those left behind to learn and cope. You'll never guess the pairings. -Full summary in Bio-
1. Letters from Someone

TITLE: Finding Our Wings. Chapter one, Letters from Someone.

AUTHOR: Me the Charmer

SPOILERS: Canonically correct up till the end of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

RATING: PG-13

**SUMMARY:** Life continues on after 5th year, but with Voldemort about, there no time for those left behind to learn and cope. Harry and Cho both try to deal with their losses, and help each other find themselves along the way. Romances develop late in the story and the past is brought up. Not you usual love story, the final pairings? You'll never guess ;). Give you a clue: Not- CC/HP. Rated PG-13 For reference to slashy feelings between minor characters, and perhaps for swearing.

**DISCLAIMER:** **_Harry Potter _**and all the characters associated with it are the property solely of J. K. Rowling, her agents and publishers. No infringement of any rights is intended from the creation of this story. No money being made from it.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Most of you should have noticed, that the title of this chapter is an adaptation of the title of Chapter two from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's (or Sorcerer's) Stone. I also have no Beta reader so feel free to tell me if you se any mistakes.

Author's Notes: This story will be told from the point of view Harry Potter and Cho Chang. I've tried my best to 'water-down' Depressed-Harry as much as possible, I'm also trying to keep Cho in the story. This Chapter is pretty short, it was intended to be part of a very, very, very long prologue, but as you can see that didn't happen. Oh, please DO Review, but I'm not going to stop writing if I don't get any reviews (if I do stop, it'll be for other reasons). I'm not a glory hog.

* * *

A mouse ran under a dried leaf. Never noticing the white owl that flew quietly by. Hedwig had noticed the mouse of course; any decent owl would have. But she had barely glanced at him before continuing on her unbroken flight. 

The sky had begun to darken and Hedwig noted the familiar neat rows of glowing lights in the houses below. Nearing her destination, She landed softly on a shrivelled branch, smoothed her ruffled feathers and pecked wistfully at the parchment tied firmly around her leg.

She hoped that this letter would be the one to cheer Harry Potter up. She had often found the boy half dead on the bed, after hours of taking out his anger and pain through house work. Hedwig thought it was a very silly thing to do of course. But found even her most valiant efforts useless in wiping the frown of her friend's face.

Once she had been so annoyed that she bit his finger hard so that it bled. Harry had seemed almost oblivious until he stroked her feathers and saw the smear of red. Hedwig decided she was sorry for loosing her temper and brought back to him the largest rat she could find. He hadn't even touched it until it began to smell and the boy's aunt came to yell at him to get rid of it.

The lights dimmed at the Dursley household. Hedwig, knowing its more detestable occupants had finally went to bed, lifted off of the brittle wood and soared up to a gloomy window. Harry was sitting in the semi darkness, stretched upon the bed as usual, flipping continuously through some curious sort of book. She tapped at the glass tentatively, and the window opened.

With a Heavy heart Harry laid the album down. He'd let Hedwig in, who greeted him with a concerned hoot before offering him her leg with a letter from Hermione. Hedwig had often been away since the day she'd offered him that rat but whenever she returned she had brought letters from at least one of his friends; even a few from professors Lupin and Dumbledore, which he couldn't bring himself to read.

He strongly suspected that She had been going on regular rounds to his friends for letters, going as far as Rome to search for Hermione in the week she'd went away. Hedwig had come back looking even more haggard than Mundungus Fletcher on a bad day and slept throughout the next two days before taking off again. Harry had felt hearted that Hedwig and his friends had been relentlessly trying to cheer him up. Even when he wrote back sparingly and when he did they were fairly short.

'I don't deserve all this' he thought dejectedly. As he sat forcing quill to parchment, to reassure his friends that he was all right. Truthfully he wasn't sure himself; every time Hedwig brought him new letters he felt his heart contort uncomfortably, knowing that there would be none from Sirius. He also knew that he had already spent too much time pouring through his photo album, as sorrow, regret, quilt and anger overwhelmed him. _Anger is a strange feeling_ he thought, who is he to be angry at after all? Wasn't it his fault?

First he had been angry at Dumbledore, well not really, he had just been _angry_ and Dumbledore was there. No, that wasn't it. 'Lestrange?' no she wasn't it either, no one can deny that she was completely insane, that kind of dampens the hate he would have felt towards her. 'Wormtail' yes he was definitely angry with Wormtail the man who betrayed his parents and brought the evil who killed them back again. A man who should have died that night at the Shrieking shack, and Sirius would have been free and _alive_, _I should have killed him, _he thought. If I could go back I would kill him...

No, that isn't true. Thinking back to that moment, Harry found that he _didn't _know what he'd do. _Would I kill him?_ No, Wormtail wasn't worth bloodying his own or Sirius' and Remus' hands for, he is best left to Dementors, Nagani, or maybe even Voldermort.

_Voldermort_. He was angry at Voldermort; the man who'd killed his parents and landed him into living with his aunt and uncle. The beast who gave him the scar, which seared with pain and sent him dreams of torture. The monster who had killed others in cold blood and ruined countless lives. _Everything good I'd ever had he'd taken _Harry thought furiously. Sirius, Mum, Dad, a normal life; _could I kill him?_

The answer was _Yes_.

* * *

Harry awoke that Friday to a burning headache. He had dreamed that night again of the events in the department of mysteries. Reliving the fake dream that Voldermort had placed in his mind each night was definitely not restful. The first few nights Harry feared it was Voldermort sending him visions again, until he'd remember Sirius is already dead and his scar hadn't hurt at all. 

He lay brooding on the bed, stroking the binding of the album absently. A sharp tap at the window signalling Hedwig's return shook him from his thoughts. It was odd that she was returning so early, as she'd obviously preferred returning at night to avoid confrontation with the Dursleys, and Hedwig was anything if not a bird of routine.

Curiously he opened the window for her. She was flanked by a dusty looking owl who peered at Harry's owl anxiously. It moved instantly to drink and Hedwig glared disapprovingly before it about-turned and offered Harry a letter tied neatly to its leg. Drinking hastily, the dusty owl stood awkwardly on the back of his chair for a minute before Hedwig nodded her consent and it took off in a flash, relaxing visibly one out of the proximity of Hedwig's authoritarian looks.

Harry turned the letter over; His name was written tidily in a small handwriting that he didn't recognise; he was intrigued, not many people wrote to him and the only letters he normally received are from Ron or Hermione. Summing it up to be from one of his housemates or last year's DA members he opened the letter. It turned out to be the latter.

_Dear Harry _

_I hope this letter reaches you, there is so much I need to say, and some things I need to ask of you. First of all Harry, I'm sorry. I should have understood how important the DA was to you, that was insensitive of me. You were a great teacher and I really learned a lot during the time at the DA but it seems that I missed the most important lesson of all. When I joined the DA I just thought of it as an opportunity to get to know you and didn't realise how important it was to learn the skills to help us when the time calls for us to fight against You-Know-Who Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_I'd promised myself after Cedric's death that I would be there the next time you faced Voldermort or his followers and I wasn't there when you needed me this time. I SWEAR I'll be there for the next. I'm sorry that Umbridge had founded us out too, but please don't blame Marietta; she really didn't mean to. Maybe it'll be better for me to explain properly the next time we meet, she's a good person really, just trust me. Lastly I am sorry that we couldn't manage to be friends last year I guess I didn't really get to know you as well as I should have done, I realise that now. Especially since I don't even know where to address this letter that I've written to you. This owl (my sister's) is going to have right trouble finding you I guess._

_Apologies aside, I think I ought to start trying to understand you better. Maybe I should start with a 'how are you' and talk a bit about the summer break._

_So, how are you Harry? I hope your summer so far has been better than mine. I was very disappointed when my farther decided to cancel on visiting my relatives this break, but after the first week of lazing about he'd been steadily getting annoyed. I decided then to do something fun instead, and took up on some fencing._

_I really think you'd like it, part of it is similar to wizard's duels, and I remember you to be quite a duellist. Maybe I could start a fencing club at Hogwarts, being a senior prefect and all. That reminds me, how did you do in your O.W.L.s? Surely you were great in Defence. Would you be continuing with the DA next year? It would really be a shame to see it end, especially if the next teacher is anything like Umbridge. I hope she won't be back next year, it's times like these when you really pray that the Defence Against the Dark Arts' curse holds strong. Lupin was a loss though of course, my first year teacher wasn't too bad either._

_Oh there is one thing I'd like to ask of you though Harry, I was actually going to ask one of your friends first since you didn't seem keen to talk about it, but thought it would be better if I were to ask you directly. Could you tell me what exactly did happen in the Department of Mysteries? I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I hope you can forgive me. Please write back soon, or if you're not busy maybe we can meet up sometime?_

_Sincerely, Cho (Chang)_

_Ps. (Can you leave a return address so I can contact you properly? My address is on the back of this parchment.)_

Harry's initial response was just to throw the letter away, but as he read on he'd realised that she really was trying to be sincere. He sighed, _why do they all follow me? I've let them down already. _His earlier resolve to make good of the prophecy was weak, what if he'd had to put all his friends in danger? Dipping a quill half-heartedly he wrote down her reply address on an envelope. He'd never expected a letter from her, not after that disagreement. _Maybe we can meet up sometime? _She had asked, maybe he should. But Harry felt unsure, he's never been further than his old school during his stays at the Dursley's. He surely wouldn't be allowed. Besides he didn't think he'd know what to say to her, about the Department of Mysteries and especially about last year's 'friendship'. But he was curious; he didn't know Cho very well at all. Deciding to think on it later, he wrote a quick letter instead.

_**Cho **_

_**I'm sorry things didn't work too. I'm fine, although my holiday hasn't been too great. Fencing sounds good. Umbridge won't be teaching next year. The DA was originally Hermione's idea, maybe you should ask her. My O.W.Ls were fine, miles behind Hermione's though. There are some things that happened at the Department of Mysteries that I can't tell you about. Basically I fell for Voldermort's trick, and put the DA in danger. I'm glad you were not there. Long story short we fought, almost everyone was hurt and someone I cared about died. Please, I don't want you to ever put yourself in danger on my account. I don't think I can meet with you, but maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley if you're going for next year's supplies if not I guess you could always find me on the Hogwarts express.**_

_**Harry**_

Turning he saw Hedwig perched at the window and tied the letter around her leg. Harry thought he saw her frown at the rather short letter before flying off. Leaving only once for a shower, he'd stayed in his room until aunt Petunia called for him to prepare the dinner. Eating his small proportion quickly, and ignoring his relative's odd looks, he left the Dursleys to finish their meal while he just as hastily completed the list of daily chores. After washing the Dursleys' dishes he retreated back to the sanctuary of his room, only to find his former professor sitting on his bed.

'Professor Lupin?' Harry said, eyeing him suspiciously, as the man smiled mildly if more than a bit wistfully. "What are you doing here?"

'Well Harry, you haven't been replying to my letters Professor Lupin looked mildly at the unopened letters on his desk, 'and I got more than a bit worried.'

'I'm fine, sir' Harry replied instinctively while Lupin raised his eyebrows and sighed a little.

'Harry, I haven't been your professor for years; there's no need for the formality. Why not call me Remus, Moony, or even Lupin if you must. You are James' son and Sirius' – 'Lupin blinked a little, ' - _was _Sirius' godson. I've an obligation to look after you, not just for their sakes but also for my own. After Sirius... I don't think any one of us could be fine let alone you Harry.'

Harry sat down heavily beside the sombre man. Harry had always admired his former professor, but now he was awestruck. Remus had probably been through more grief and pain than anyone he'd ever know. Rejected by society, tortured by his monthly curse, lived in poverty, betrayed by one of his few friends, while two were murdered, and saw his closest friend die just as Harry had that day. _How can he stay so strong? _It was unfair, that a man, who uncomplainingly endured so much and had shown so much virtue towards others, is living a life of pain and poverty.

'We remember the good times Harry; and live our best for those who can't.' Remus said, answering the unseen question in his eyes. ' Sure takes a lot of getting used to though, I just hope you won't have to do the same,' he continued on a more sombre note. Harry felt unsure but understood none the less.

'I'll seen you soon Harry' Remus said, before he climbed out the window and disappeared with a small pop. Leaving Harry to wonder how soon exactly is soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter Two; more letters and we'll find out when _soon_ is. Don't expect the next chapter to be up within the week though. Sorry about the use of the 'Harry, call me Remus' cliche. How about an official guessing game for guessing the ships? not that I'll tell you if you did get it right I'll be dropping plenty of small hints where they won't obvious. In fact theres a extremely vague hint for an very important plot point, in the summary (not the obvious one), and there are already, hints on some of the incoming ships in THIS chapter. Oh by the way, HG/RW probably won't like me all that much. 


	2. Mail, Mates and Mentor

**DISCLAIMER: **The Harry Potter series and all things associated with it are most definitely not mine; they belong of course to J. K. Rowling. If it were I'd not be writing here under a silly sounding pen name. As it is though, I am, and I'm not getting or intending to get any money for it. No infringement of rights intended.

**SUMMARY:** Life continues on after 5th year, but with Voldemort about, there no time for those left behind to learn and cope. Harry and Cho both try to deal with their losses, and help each other find themselves along the way. Romances develop late in the story and the past is brought up. Not you usual love story, the final pairings? You'll never guess ;). Give you a clue: Not- CC/HP. Rated PG-13 For reference to slashy feelings between minor characters, and perhaps for swearing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you very much to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. I do notice that my chapters are currently ridiculously short, I don't intend them to stay that way, but real life currently occupies my top priority, and I think that life likes to throw curve balls at me around this time of the year. I'm already slow enough as it is but with Christmas round the bend, presents to buy and what not; I think you see my point. I myself, don't actually like this chapter very much, it is more of a lead on to the next chapter which is much more interesting I promise.

_

* * *

_

Dear Harry

_It's unlucky that both our holidays had begun with a bad start. Mine has improved significantly. Dad got me a new broom! Not exactly sure why, I think it had something to do with cancelling on visiting my relatives (my sister got a Cump). I think he's really starting to spoil us. I'm not going to tell you what broom though, I think I'll leave you to figure it out yourself; mind you it's nothing as fancy as a Firebolt. I'm very glad you'll be back for Quidditch next year. Not to be petty but Ginny Weasley's hair whipped me in the face every time I went to block her from the snitch, not much fun at all. Do tell me if your holiday gets better, or you can complain about your terrible holiday, either way I won't mind._

_Harry, when I swore that I'll be there for you the next time, I meant it not only for your needs, but truthfully I also meant it for my own. I need to be in this fight, and to do all I can against Voldermort, or I won't be able to live with myself. So let me be there, please. I read an article on the events in the Department of Mysteries just last week ago and there wasn't a single mention of any deaths. If it's true that someone died, I'm very sorry that you've lost someone you cared about, was he or she someone I knew? My advice is to just try to live your best and remember them, not that I'm doing too well on my own advice. I think you'd feel better if you talk to someone about it. Oh, could you ask Hermione about the DA for me? I don't doubt that she is probably a good person; I just don't think that it'll be a good idea... _

_Cho_

_Ps. (I'll be at Diagon Alley on the 26th of August, see you outside the apothecary near the Leaky Cauldron at around 12 if you can make it.)_

Harry tucked the letter in to his pocket before dragging his trunk down the stairs. It was only yesterday that he'd been talking to Remus; _I guess this time soon really is soon_ Harry thought. Petunia Dursley glared at the two wizards disdainfully, while Vernon shook with barely repressed rage. Harry ignored his spiteful relatives and followed as Remus, who had come to collect him, led him out the door. They walked quietly for a few minutes before reaching Mrs Figg's house where they knocked on the door but there was no answer. Instead, a cat greeted them from an open window. Harry recognised it to be Mr. Tibbles one of Mrs Figg's many cats. Remus reached and patted the cat's head before it leapt off the windowsill and led them around to the back yard. There they found her pruning roses.

'Good afternoon Arabella,' Remus said. ' I was wondering if we could use your floo network as Harry here is yet to learn to apparate.'

'You silly boy,' she scolded him lightly. 'You know as well as I do that Albus has told me you'd be here to borrow my fireplace. Come on then.' She said, putting down her gardening equipment and ushering them to her house. 'Wipe your shoes! I don't want you two tracking mud into my house.'

Harry did as he was told, feeling a bit guilty for almost forgetting to do so. In the living room, Remus passed Harry a slip of paper.

'Toss the paper into fire after the floo powder, it's Dumbledore's instructions to Grimmauld Place.' Remus said, before he stepped into the fireplace with his trunk and disappeared.

Harry followed His example and soon felt the nausea not uncommon to floo travel. Disoriented and Dizzy he tumbled out the fireplace clumsily, and covering the occupants of the room with soot. He felt Remus' hands lifting him up off the floor and saw Dumbledore, whose beard looked grey with soot.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled as he dusted him self off.

The Headmaster chuckled and muttered a spell; the room was clean at the wave of his hand. Blue eyes met green and Harry suddenly felt ashamed. His behaviour at the headmaster's office was terrible, he'd been ignoring Dumbledore's letters and still hadn't apologised for breaking his things. Dumbledore suddenly serious raised a hand as Harry opened his mouth to apologise.

'Harry, I've more to apologise for than you to me. I've made a grave mistake in judgement last year I apologise for that. Dear boy, objects can be easily fixed but people cannot. I've done you a wrong, keeping the prophecy and my intentions from you. I promise I will not keep such things from you from now on, I've seen the damage that's done. Could you find it in your heart to forgive an old fool who had forgotten what it was like to be young?' Said Dumbledore sincerely.

'But you were only doing what you _had_ to do. There is nothing to forgive except for me losing my temper on you.' Harry replied lowering his head.

'No Harry, there is _always_ a choice. Sometimes the choices are difficult to see but they are there, my choices last year led us to a tragedy that could have been avoided. What is easy is not always right; to push you away was the easy way out of a difficult situation.' Dumbledore said.

Unknowing how to reply Harry said instead, 'Then I forgive you, if you can forgive me.'

'Then we are both forgiven.' The Headmaster contentedly replied.

* * *

'Hedwig!' said Harry, who'd given her instructions to arrive separately when he left Privet Drive, because Harry though that he should spare her the floo experience. He was surprised that she had arrived after one day when it took Harry hours on the broom last year to arrive at Grimmauld Place. Then again, that may just have been because of the route that Moody had picked. Harry was glad to see her. Because although the company at Grimmauld Place would certainly better than the Dursleys, Harry was already getting awfully sick of the tip-toeing conversations with the few order members who'd popped in, and the scenery at Grimmauld Place just reminded him of Sirius' absence. Order meetings were held but he was not allowed to attend.

_Too bad Fred and George aren't here; I could certainly do with those extendable ears right now. _Dumbledore had given him briefings last night as he'd promised, but being as enigmatic as he was, it was about as helpful as if he were speaking Mermish on land. All he could work out from what he was told was that he'd been moved to Order Headquarters because the wards at Privet Drive would fail at some indefinite time once he reaches seventeen so he is placed instead under the care of Remus, and that the Weasleys and Hermione would be coming to Grimmauld place, also at so indefinite point in the future.

Looking around his temporary room, Harry searched for something to do. Spying the now rather crumpled letter from Cho. He remembered that he should not only be writing letters to Cho, but to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, even Neville and Luna. Taking a quill and some parchment he began to write. Three hours later, Harry had finished all the letters except Cho's and sent them off by a pleased, if slightly laden looking Hedwig. He'd left Cho's letter without a reply and deciding to ask Remus or Dumbledore if he would be able to meet her at Diagon Alley. He'd spent the next hour nursing his tired wrist.

_

* * *

_

**Cho**

**_Surprisingly my holiday has improved, if not by much. Instead of staying with my usual relatives, I'm staying with Remus (Professor Lupin) now, although I can't tell you my new address, you could send them to Ron at The Burrow and he can forward them to me. I've attached Hermione's plans for the DA this year, and a pamphlet on S.P.E.W. As you see, I am under her strict orders to spread the word to everyone possible. I think I can understand the way you feel about Hermione, I felt the same at the beginning of our 1st year. She IS a good person though, would you mind if Remus, Hermione, Ron and his sister Ginny came with me to Diagon Alley, they've said that they'd like you to join us. If so I'll see you on the 26th. I think you'd get along well with Remus at the least; your advice was very close to what Remus had said to me._**

_**Harry**_

Cho had been waiting for this letter from Harry for almost a week. She'd been beginning to get worried until Harry's owl Hedwig visited and dropped her this letter. The snowy owl was currently perched on top of her wardrobe far from the reach of her cat, Ashwinder who had a hobby of chasing owls. _My home is turning into a zoo, _she thought. Ashwinder was the first of their pets, named after her snake-like tail. Cho had brought her from the Magical Menagerie as a kitten when she'd found the feline to be almost as smart as a Kneazle. Mist became the second of their pets when Cho's sister Mei demanded that she should get an owl if her sister could keep a cat. Add her sister's new Cump, and the occasional visiting owls; pet wars were fast becoming popular.

'I won't be but a moment,' she said, to Harry's bright bird and put her quill to parchment.

If it were anyone else saying that she had something in common with a guy, Cho would have betted that they were trying to match make her again. _What I really need is a bit of a break._ A break so she could sort herself out and get over the need to rely on someone else. Bouncing from boy to boy was pointless and tiring; all they were interested in was snogging and Quidditch. She _loves _Quidditch of course but it was something else to be talking Quidditch with a boy. Cho _is _the Seeker and now perhaps also the captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, but even then they all assume they know _more_ about Quidditch than she does (Tutshill Tornados all the way!).

Glad as she was that Michael had been there for her when she had lost her temper last year. Cho couldn't help but feel a little irritated with his attempts to impress her with his knowledge of Quidditch. So they broke up, on good terms.

_Why do I fall for the worst people, _The problem is, Cho _supposedly _has a _gift _as her mother used to say, in seeing the _good _in each person. Which makes it awfully easy to like people, and devastatingly hard to hate them. Whether or not it is actually a _gift _she didn't know. Empathy and telepathy she has heard, and even seen, so she knew she was neither. _No matter how much I dislike Hermione and Ginny I still can't seem to hate them. _This _gift _is more exasperating than it's worth.

She wrote that she would see him there before sealing the letter in an envelope and tying it to Hedwig's leg. _Maybe they won't be so bad,_ she thought. _Gee, we might even get along._ With that thought she sent Harry's owl to Ron's and settled back into N.E.W.T level Potions - and How to Survive the Nasty Professors that teach them which she had been reading.

* * *

Occlumancy. _I'd have to learn it, and soon. _Seeing Hermione and Ron again had many perks; form Ron bringing Extendable Ears, to Hermione's help with Harry's holiday work (Hermione, You can't be thinking of work now! Ron had said). But Hermione being a very practical thinker had reminded Harry of the need to learn Occlumancy. Harry was grateful that she has spent a large part of her study time looking into the subject, and given him more advice than he could have asked for. Still it was another burden that he'd need bear, when he hadn't enough time to recover from Sirius.

'Harry! You've been learning it all wrong,' Hermione insisted, after Harry had described his lessons so that she could review how much he had learnt.

'But that's how I was taught!' replied Harry; agitated to be berated by her when he'd just been doing what he'd been told.

'Well then, you were taught wrong.' She said, this time more sympathetic than accusing.

'Well no wonder Harry kept having those dreams then!' exclaimed Ron. 'Snape is a bloody useless teacher. He's done more damage than good. I'm surprised Harry didn't have his brain sucked right out of him!'

'Ron!' Hermione scolded, but Harry could tell that she agreed with them both, even if Ron was exaggerating more than a bit.

'Anyway Legimancy doesn't effect the brain Ron, it only allows the Legimancer to read the victim's memories, and most defiantly can't suck Harry's brain out.' She said before continuing assessing Harry's skill and lecturing him with the _proper _techniques. Harry admired how she could make Occlumancy sound so much more appealing than Snape had. In fact three hours later he was feeling confident and bit eager to try it for himself.

'Now all we need is someone who can perform Legimancy –' Hermione was cut off by Ron's horrified look, '- someone you trust Harry' she continued, fixing Ron a glare.

'Well that puts Snape off the list, and we can't since we're underage...' Ron said looking thoughtful. 'What about Remus?'

Harry still felt a bit awkward around Remus, but he did agree that he could trust him completely. A little spark of hope ran through him, _what if I read some of his thoughts like I did Snape's, would I see my parents... and Sirius._ He quashed the thought quickly for even wanting to invade Remus' memories. _He'd tell me if he'd wanted me to know. _Harry decided and answered Ron.

'He'd be great.'

Remus had been reluctant to agree, as he felt strongly against invading others privacy and pronounced himself 'rusty with the spell'. But Hermione presented to him a worthy argument and he'd agreed.

'You see? Harry doesn't mind at all, do you Harry? Besides he needs the practice Prof- Remus' Hermione said.

This was how Harry and Remus ended up avoiding each other for almost week.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The next chapter really should be more interesting. There's even a bit of a pairing (of sorts) showing up. But same as last time, the chapter is not going to be up all that soon, especially because I don't even have an out line of what is going to happen this time. Just out of interest, would any of you readers out there stop reading just because it isn't going to be Cho/Harry? Because I really do have other more original (or insane, depending on point of view) plans for her in the very far future. For those that might be worried that I'd do any Cho bashing, I assure you, that is not the case.

Some technical issues, does anyone know whether or not the word 'place' and 'drive' in Grimmauld Place and Privet Drive should have a capital letter? In addition, I want to know whether Apparation, Floo, Occlumacy and Legimancy should also have capitals. You see I like details.


End file.
